


Chats Across Time and Space

by Shelaar (JonathanAnubian)



Series: Starlight AUs [8]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Chatlogs, Force Shenanigans (Star Wars), Gen, Multiverse, Time Travel, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/Shelaar
Summary: Chat fics looked like so much fun and it makes it a lot easier to add the insane amount of characters I have over the different AUs.Hope you guys enjoy this bit of light-hearted fun!
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Original Female Character(s), Jango Fett/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Starlight AUs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727944
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Chats Across Time and Space

??? added ERROR, CMO-JDI-LB, Br. Fett, Skira’buir, Stella, Glow Knight, and Rebellious Medic to Group  
??? changed Group to Chosen  
??? is Idle  
ERROR is Away

Glow Knight: I’m sorry, but who are all of you?

Br. Fett: My question exactly.

Skira’buir: …who would be dumb enough to just give out that information?

Glow Knight: I can go first if it makes you feel better. I have nothing to hide.

CMO-JDI-LB: I didn’t even know my datapad had this function.

Stella: I’ll take you up on your offer Glow.

Glow Knight: Jedi Knight Liera buraaisuh, at your service.

Several People are Typing…

Br. Fett: Jahaati!

Skira’buir: Bullshit!

Stella: If this is your idea of a joke I am not amused.

CMO-JDI-LB: I- what? Impossible!

Glow Knight: It’s the truth. I recently underwent the Trials and was granted the rank of Knight. Why would I lie about being a Jedi?

Rebellious Medic: Hold on a minute… Glow, what year is it?

Glow Knight: 973ARR, why?

Several People are Typing…

CMO-JDI-LB: Oh sweet force!

Stella: …am I right in guessing you guys took a trip through time too?

Br. Fett: How the fuck is this possible?

Several People are Typing…

Glow Knight: Visit any Force Temples lately?

Skira’buir: Fett, as in Jango Fett?

CMO-JDI-LB: This is insane!

CMO-JDI-LB is Idle

Br. Fett: My riduur

Br. Fett: *husband

Skira’buir: asjksdfasd gross! He’s like a mentor to me!

CMO-JDI-LB added CT-7567 to Chosen  
CT-7567 changed their name to Rex

Rex: What’s up Lie’ika?

Stella: Scroll up.

Rex: …what the fuck?

Skira’buir: My thoughts exactly!

Br. Fett: Who the hell are you?

Rex: Major Rex of the 501st Battalion, Grand Army of the Republic.

CMO-JDI-LB: Is this some sort of trick or soemthing?

Rex: Well, first off, you should probably introduce yourselves. Or maybe change your screen names?

Glow Knight: That’s a good idea.

Glow Knight changed their name to Knight Buraaisuh  
Several People are Typing…

Br. Fett: Liera Fett, Clan Fett, House Mereel.

Skira’buir: Liera Skirata, House Mereel.

CMO-JDI-LB: Liera Buraaisuh, 501st Battalion of the Grand Army of the Republic.

Stella: Stella Cin’sara, currently a ward of House Ordo.

CMO-JDI-LB changed their name to 501st Liera

Rebellious Medic: …Liera Buraaisuh, Medic of the Alliance to Restore the Republic.

Several People are Typing…

Rex: What!?

501st Liera: What??

Br. Fett: What happened to the Republic?

Skira’buir: Does this have anything to do with the clones?

Stella: Ka’ra, what the hell is happening?

Rebellious Medic: From what I heard the Clone Wars ended when the Sith Lord turned the Clones against the Jedi and wiped them all out. Captain Rex, a veteran from the war, told me that it had to do with some sort of Bio Chip inside their heads.

501st Liera: Oh force! I knew something was wrong with them!

Skira’buir: Fuck!

Skira’buir is Away  
501st Liera is Idle

Knight Buraaisuh: I have no idea what any of you are talking about. What war? What clones?

Rex: 973ARR, right? You have about 5 years before Obi-wan Kenobi discovers a planet called Kamino. Not long after that the war between the Republic and the Separatists begins.

Stella: Well at least I don’t have to worry about that. I have much bigger problems. Like the Sith Empire bombarding planets just to kill us.

Br. Fett: What time period are you in???

Stella: Ever heard of the Mandalorian wars or the name Darth Revan?

Several People are Typing…


End file.
